This invention relates to an improvement on a disc brake of a tilting type wherein a caliper comprising a pad pushing mechanism disposed on one side of a disc and a reaction part disposed on the other side of the disc to receive a reaction force developed by the action of the pad pushing mechanism to push a pair of friction pads against both sides of the disc, the caliper being arranged to sway on a support shaft disposed in parallel with a tangential direction of the disc.
The disc brake of such a tilting type has been developed in contrast with a floating type disc brake, which has a caliper arranged to move in the axial direction of a disc. The tilting type disc brake is arranged to sway a caliper on a shaft to attain the same effect as the floating type disc brake. It is an advantage of the disc brake of such a type over the floating type that the structural arrangement of a support for carrying the caliper can be made much simpler than the floating type.
The present invention is directed to further improvement in the caliper carrying structure arrangement in a tilting type disc brake which is suitable for a motor bicycle. In the structural arrangement for carrying a caliper in such a disc brake, the boss of the caliper is inserted in a support shaft having a flange. The end face of the boss is arranged to abut on the flange and is prevented from slipping off the support shaft with a washer or a clip applied thereto. Further, there is provided a seal part for the purpose of maintaining the smoothness of sliding contact faces.